


Don't You Like Pink?

by FormulaFerrari



Series: The Next Generation Of Formula One [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Badminton, F/M, kids making trouble, paints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Painting is an activity that should probably be supervised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Like Pink?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ILLEGAILE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILLEGAILE/gifts).



> There have been a couple of requests for something like this but this is dedicated to ILLEGAILE who asked for it in a comment on Grid Kids. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ^_^
> 
> #ForzaJules  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Emilie?” Emilie looked up from the picture she was drawing to see her Mummy standing in the doorway. She smiled brightly, covering the page with her arm. Mummy wasn’t allowed to see yet; it wasn’t finished. “Look who’s come to play.”

“Hello, Robin.” Emilie smiled, sliding her drawing under her colouring books so it didn’t get ruined. Robin tottered towards her, clutching a piece of paper in his own hands.

“Robin drew Emilie a picture yesterday.” Robin’s Mummy, Auntie Minttu (Emilie thought Min-oot) smiled, standing just behind her Mummy. Robin sat in front of Emilie placing the picture down in front of her. It was a crayon drawing of the two of them racing in red cars with a chequered flag and Robin just in front.

“Robin wins!” The little boy giggled, clapping his hands together. Emilie frowned at the picture.

“Only because I give you a head start…”

“Emmie, Mummy and Auntie Minttu will be in the kitchen if you need us, yes?” Her Mummy said brightly. Emilie looked up from the picture.

“Ok.”

“Papa and Uncle Kimi are going to play badminton soon.”

“Ok.”

“How about you show Robin your new toy?” She tried.

“Ok.” Emilie shrugged, mixing her paints together. Robin watched her curiously as she mixed the red of Daddy’s car and it slowly turned pink. Emilie didn’t see the two Mummys go, more focused on getting the pink she was mixing up right.

“Is Emmie mad?” Robin asked quietly, looking at his toes. Emilie put the paint down.

“No.”

“Emmie does not like my picture…” Robin’s little bottom lip protruded and Emilie could see she really had upset him. She didn’t mean to; she hadn’t meant to make him sad. But now he was. Emilie shuffled over to him, pulling him into a hug.

“Thank you for my picture, Robin.” She smiled. Papa had told her than she had to be grateful for gifts especially if people put lots of work into them. Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

“Still do not like it.”

“I do.” Emilie nodded, squeezing the little Finnish boy tighter. Robin continued to send her a questioning look.

“But I make you loose.”

“I like that we race together.” Emilie nodded. And it was true. She really did want to race Robin but Papa and Uncle Imi had suggested it wasn’t such a good idea. Emilie didn’t know why.

“Would beat you.”

“Would not.” Emilie grinned toothily. Robin scampered to his feet.

“Would beat you like Papa beats Uncle Seb!”

“No, Papa wins.” Emilie smiled, crossing her legs and waving her finger in the air. “Four times.”

“Papa beats Uncle Seb at Rarri!”

“Not true. Mummy says Papa wins.”

“Are you two seriously fighting about racing again?” Both children looked up to see Sebastian and Kimi standing in the doorway. Sebastian laughed lightly at the pair of them. “Can you not talk about something else?”

“Robin drew me a picture.” Emilie showed off excitedly, rushing towards her Papa with it in her hand. Robin blushed a little behind her.

“You are racing.” Sebastian grinned, turning to Kimi.

“No.”

“Come on, Kimi! It’ll just be for fun.”

“Emilie does not need anymore competitive spirit.” Kimi said, his eyes watching Robin toddle after Emilie like a shadow.

“Or you’re scared Robin might loose to a Vettel.” Sebastian poked with a smirk.

“Robin wins!” Robin insisted, pointing at the picture in Sebastian’s hands.

“Papa says I will win all the karting championships. As does Uncle Schumi.”

“Uncle Michael, sweetie.” Sebastian smiled, ruffling his hand through Emilie’s hair. She batted his hand away.

“No, Papa!”

“Aww, are you trying to look cute for Robin?” He teased. Emilie glared at him.

“Careful, Seb.” Kimi inputted, lifting Robin into his arms to stop the little boy consistently pulling on his trouser leg. “If she takes revenge like you do you might not want to push it.”

“Am not cute. Racers are not cute.” Emile pouted. Sebastian crouched to her height.

“Ok then, not cute.” He smiled, putting down his badminton bag. “But definitely adorable.”

“Papa!” Emilie squirmed out of Sebastian’s hold, trying to stop him from kissing her. Papa could be so

embarrassing sometimes.

“Come on, Seb. Before she tries to glare you to death.” Kimi winked at the little girl now trying to burn her eyes into Sebastian’s head. He placed Robin back down beside her. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Bye bye, Emilie.” Sebastian grinned, following Kimi out of the house. Emilie gave a big sigh before stomping back over to her painting stuff and sitting down. Robin followed her cautiously.

“What are you painting?” Robin asked, sitting in front of Emilie as she brushed careful pink strokes across the page.

“Picture for Mummy.” She stopped, sliding another piece of paper towards Robin. “You can paint too. Here, you like green.” Emilie smiled, handing over a little brush and her pot of green paint. Robin beamed at her, accepting the things and settling in front of her. They were quiet for a while, both just painting, Emilie concentrating on getting the princess’ dress perfect. She wanted her Mummy to be really proud of her painting. And then she would put it on the fridge next to the picture of Daddy in his car.

“Emmie, look!” Robin giggled, holding up his paper. He had painted his fingers and left lots of handprints all over the page. Looking at his face he’d made quite a mess.

“Robin has paint on his face.” Emilie laughed, pointing to his cheek. Robin tried to rub it away, only smearing more green paint across his face. It made Emilie laugh more.

“Did I get it?”

“You look like Hulk.” Robin blushed as Emilie’s giggled increased.

“Mama has magic wipes to get rid of it.” Robin explained, putting the things in his hands down. “I go get help.” Emilie had to look up again when she heard the crash at the door; Robin had tripped over Daddy’s badminton bag. The little boy looked at the green handprint now on the laminate floor and then back at Emilie. “Oops.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Emilie said, getting to her feet, her eyes more interested in her Papa’s bag. She moved her princess drawing to the side before crossing to help Robin to his feet. “That’s Papa’s things.” Emilie pointed out, offering her painting apron for him to wipe his hands on. “Isn’t his bat boring?” Frowning, Robin watched Emilie drag the white ‘bat’ out of the bag. “And all of the fairies…”

“White is boring.” Robin agreed as Emilie spilled her dad’s ‘fairies’ out of his bag also.

“Fairies should have pretty dresses… And sparkles!” Emilie beamed, picking up a few and taking them over to her painting stuff. Robin copied her.

“Going to make mine green.” Robin enthused, grabbing for his brush again. Emilie grabbed his hand.

“They’re _fairies,_ Robin.”

“Can they not be green?” He asked sadly. Emilie thought about that for a moment. “Look! Have green glitter!”

“Hmm…” They had four fairies on the table and there were probably a few more in the bag. “We can make rainbow fairies!” Emilie clapped, rushing over to her paint box to get her rainbow paints out. She also grabbed a black felt tip so they could draw on their faces.

“Where are the wings?” Robin asked, hands now caked in green paint as he held the ‘fairy’, covering all the white in green.

“These fairies don’t have wings.” Emilie explained, covering the table in pink glitter. “They fly when Papa hits them with his bat.”

“Your Papa hits the fairies?” Robin stopped painting, looking worried. Emilie blinked at him.

“So does yours. They hit them together.” Robin’s bottom lip wobbled dangerously.

“Do not want Papa hitting the fairies!”

“Is ok. Is how they learn to fly.” Emilie nodded, looking back at the blank fairy in her hand and getting her purple paint. Robin frowned at her. “Papa explained before.”

“Oh… Ok…” Robin took his seat again, dipping the ‘head’ of his green fairy in the glitter. “Going to do red now.”

“How about you get the other fairies?” Emilie said sweetly, taking the red paint off the table. She wanted to paint the red fairy. Robin didn’t notice, getting to his feet and waddling over to Sebastian’s bag.

“Emmie!” Emilie whipped the red paint behind her back, thinking Robin had noticed she’d taken it. “The bat!”

“Oh…” Leaving the red paint on the floor Emilie moved over to help Robin get the ‘bat’ out of the bag.

“What colour? Green? Red?”

“Pink.” Emilie nodded. Robin didn’t agree.

“I like green.”

“But the queen fairy is pink.” Emilie explained, pointing to the table where the pink ‘fairy’ had a small tiara stuck to her head. “Has to match.”

“Want green.” Robin pouted. Emilie dragged the bat across the room onto the plastic sheet she was allowed to paint on.

“Is my Papa’s bat. Want it pink. Can paint Uncle Imi’s green.”

“Or Mama’s trainers!” Robin exclaimed. Emilie frowned at him. “Don’t like them.”

“Ok.”

“I go and get.”

“Get them once we’ve finished the fairies.” Emilie said, handing Robin a bigger brush and a bowl of pink paint.

“Do we do the net as well?”

“Yes. Black is also very boring.” Emilie nodded, laying the first brush strokes of pink paint on the ‘bat’. Taking it as a cue to start Robin began poking his brush through the ‘net’, covering the boring black with a thick coat of pink.

“Should make the net sparkle too so the fairies like it.” Robin said, dropping his brush and picking up Emilie’s pink glitter. Still painting the handle Emilie just nodded.

“And on here too, so Papa can feel magic from the fairies.”

An hour of peace had passed. Hanna and Minttu were most surprised; Robin had usually got bored by now, wanted a snack or a drink or something. But neither of the two children had come through. Minttu eyed the door a little nervously as Hanna washed up their mugs.

“Do you think they’re alright?” Minttu asked, her eyes moving from the door to Hanna. Hanna glanced at the door.

“Emilie had her paints out. She’s probably started some game or something.”

“Should we check on them?”

“No, Emilie knows not to paint off the mat. They’ll be fine.” Hanna smiled, rinsing out the mugs. “Another?”

“No, just water would be great, thanks.” Minttu smiled. As Hanna turned back to the sink the door opened an Robin appeared in the doorframe. “Oh dear, someone is a little messy aren’t they?” Minttu smiled. Robin was covered in a variation of colours with green all over his face and glitter in his hair. He moved straight towards Minttu. “Does Mama need to get one of her special wipes?”

“No thank you.” Robin said, ignoring Minttu’s reaching arms and sitting by her feet. “Not finished yet.” Minttu frowned at Hanna as Robin began playing with her shoe.

“You are very messy, darling.” Hanna said. “Did Emilie paint you?”

“No. We were painting the fairies. They were boring.” Hanna and Minttu exchanged a worried look.

“Fairies?” Minttu asked as Robin still fought with her laces. He got to his feet, leaning on her leg.

“Mama, can I have your trainer please?” Robin asked cutely. This, however, caused even more concern for the two women.

“Why do you want my shoe?”

“Do not like the pink. Emmie and I are going to make them green.”

“With Emilie’s paints?” Hanna asked, eyes wide. Her head was rapidly trying to work out what the fairies were. Robin nodded. “Sweetie? Do you mind showing me Emilie and your fairies?”

“Are not _our_ fairies. Are Uncle Seb’s.” Robin said, still pulling at Minttu’s lace. Hanna closed her eyes, dread setting in. _The shuttlecocks…_

“Can you show us?” Minttu asked, getting to her feet and taking Robin’s hand.

“Can have your shoes?”

“Show mummy your fairies first.” She said again, worried by Hanna’s expression. “Come on.” Robin lead Minttu back towards the front room with Hanna right on her heels. They saw the lone green handprint on the floor first. Minttu opened her mouth to ask what that was but instead was blown away by the mess and chaos in the front room, Sebastian’s badminton stuff strewed all the way through it.

“Robin! Think we can paint Papa’s bag blue. Too much red.” Emilie smiled, setting a red fairy down. Hanna grabbed Sebastian’s Ferrari bag and threw the empty thing down the hall, saving it before any damage could come to it. Emilie looked up at the noise, the smile falling off her face.

“Got Mama’s shoes!” Robin beamed, dragging Minttu into the room. Minttu pulled him to a stop.

“Emilie.” Hanna started in a stern voice. Emilie put the paintbrush down.

“Is all on the mat, Mama.” She protested, sensing Hanna’s tone that she wasn’t happy. Robin sat on the floor, still trying to get Minttu’s shoes off.

“What’s that then?” Hanna asked, pointing to the hand print outside the door.

“Robin fell when he was coming to get a magic wipe. Tripped over Papa’s bag.” Hanna’s eyes followed Emilie’s finger, finding Sebastian’s badminton racket slowly sticking to Emilie’s paint mat looking like someone had poured a pot of pink paint on it.

“You’ve painted all of Papa’s stuff?” Hanna asked. Minttu couldn’t believe how much mess the two of them had made.

“Was boring and white.” Emilie shrugged, grabbing the yellow paint and another ‘fairy’. Hanna took it from her before she could start painting.

“What did we say about painting, Emilie?” This was, unfortunately, not the first time something like this had happened. Sebastian had to stop leaving his stuff lying around in her reach. Especially when she had the paint out. Emilie just looked at the table, pouting. “Emilie.”

“Only on paper and the mat.”

“Right.”

“But is on the mat, Mama!”

“We’ve told you not to paint Papa’s stuff.” Hanna still had nightmares about when Sebastian found one of his first Ferrari helmets with colourful handprints all over it. She had tried to explain Emilie was too young to understand why the helmet was so special.

“White is boring.”

“That doesn’t mean it has to be pink.” Hanna stressed. How many times did she need to say this?

“Green is better than pink.” Robin smiled from Minttu’s feet. Minttu lifted him into her arms.

“How about we go and get you cleaned up little man, yes?” She secured Robin on her hip before turning to Hanna. “I’m so sorry, we’ll-”

“-Don’t worry about it.” Hanna sighed, turning to Minttu and ruffling Robin’s hair as he curled into his mother’s shoulder. “I have a feeling this might have been Emilie’s idea.”

“Robin wanted to paint Auntie Mintoo’s shoes!” Emilie cried as Minttu walked Robin out of the room.

“Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Am I in trouble?”

“You should not have painted Uncle Seb’s stuff.” Minttu said, walking up the stairs. Robin hid in her shoulder.

“Sorry, Mama.”

“We’ll talk about it later with Papa.” Minttu said; they’d never had to deal with anything like this before. “Let’s get cleaned up first.”

“Can I paint your shoes?”

“No, Robin. We don’t paint anything but paper. That was naughty of Emilie and you.”

“But green is better.” Robin whined as Minttu set him on the bathroom floor, running some warm water and pulling his paint-covered shirt off.

“Mama’s shoes are staying pink.” She said, soaking a flannel and rubbing the green grim off her son’s face.


End file.
